Romeo and Juliet  Volturi style
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: Helen is the daughter of Vladimir. And Alec is a high guard of the Volturi.  Yet they are star-crossed lovers.  This is my sister's story and she is a very talented author, so please enjoy.    No flames please!


**This is a Romeo and Juliet type story involving the Volturi Coven and The Romanians. Read on, review but please do not flame. My sister wrote this and she is barely thirteen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For many years, the houses of Volturi, and Vladimir were enemies. The two houses were against each other in everything. If one family received something, the other would never own the object. Once they were friends, but the two leaders of the groups had the same desire. These desires were the end of their friendship.<p>

500 years later…

Helen walked the halls of the cathedral, quietly watching for stragglers. None were around. The dust on the floor circled around her feet, as her older brother Nathaniel walked over to her. He seemed very unhappy, so Helen tried to comfort him.

"I am in no happy mood." He said rather despairingly. "Have you found any yet?" He said attitude still angry.

"Not yet. We need to leave, they know we're here." Helen said suggesting that they leave. It was a matter, which they knew was dangerous: a gathering of cold ones. Nathaniel walked swiftly to the exit, making sure no loose rays of sun caught him. Holding her brothers hand, Helen followed. They opened the door, while the voices raged. Father did not want them around; innocent vampires had died in gatherings such as this one. He was fortunate enough to have two blood children, before he became one. It was hard for him to change his children, their enemies were angry for this.

The walk was long, and quiet, but we reached our destination in time. The marble building had lost all bright things. The corridors were nearly bare. All the riches had been put away in order to keep things away from other vampires, the only day of the year they were allowed to wander the streets of Romania. Opening a large mahogany door, Nathaniel gestured for his Helen to enter, he was kind, very tall, and had dark red eyes. His curly hair was blonde, like his fathers, Helen had dark curly hair like her mothers that came to her waist, tall, and had red eyes. Her face resembled the reason the Volturi, and Vladimir became enemies, the only daughter of Helen Brae, the woman the two men loved.

There were four chairs, and one table. Helen took her cloak off, placing it on a hook. Her brother did the same, grabbing a pitcher and two glasses. The beverage was old and clotted, so Nathaniel had to mix it up gently pouring the red substance into the glasses, he handed one to her

"Drink up, you'll need it." He said then grabbing his cup. They watched the streets, eyeing nobody, for caution. One year Helen noticed one person who meant no good intent to her family. His name was Felix, he tried to capture her, but her father threatened that he would kill him. Felix had fun with this, and did what he pleased. He knew that nothing like this could happen. The one-day of the year that they were not allowed killing.

The curtains were drawn, and she was nearly twenty feet from the heavy drapery. Nathanial was like a guard for her when father was not around. She could tell when others would remember things; no powers worked on her or her brother, and she could manipulate their moods. Nathaniel could see into the future. The night drew on, and she soon fell asleep. Her brother also fell asleep. She dreamt of the night her mother was killed, there were fire, and a crowd. Father was tied to a post, to watch the event, and she was with Nathaniel. Her father was sad. Forced to open his eyes, he could not endure the pain. That is why he has always protected me.

I woke to the sound of a car. I didn't know this car, where was Nathaniel?

"Right here, Helen." He said knowing what I was thinking.

"Where are we?" I asked sitting up.

"Spring home." He said pointing to a large castle on the green hill. There were walls of rocks, on the sides of the bumpy roads. Vladimir was at the wheel, with Monique, my aunt. She had come to stay, and had always wanted to go to the castle at New Bronze.

Vladimir had for many years been mad, but when he met Helen, my mother, he became sane. The stories always leave out this part. Everything stopped for him, and he fell in love. When my mother died, he became truly mad. After we were born, our age quickened. He then bit us, to make sure we would stay with him. He would do anything for us. (His favored children.) The others were not so fortunate. I am his only vampire daughter, and my brother is his heir if he dies.

The jeep pulled up the long driveway, then skidding to a stop in front of the great door. New Bronze is a small town in Italy, perfect for cold ones. No sun, just rain. This is where Helen grew up, and also grew to love. There was a large pasture, with cows, and sheep and an old shed. Nathaniel opened the back of the Jeep and pulled out their luggage, shoving a small bag at me, saying,

"Here's your junk." I then said,

"Why thank you, sir Nathaniel." He scowled, and grabbed his own bag. He was seventeen, and very moody. Everything was gloomy. As I walked up to the door, I saw a yellow sports car, and also my brother staring at it wishing he had one.

"Don't worry, maybe someday you'll have one of your own." Taunting him is not my usual habit, but I simply couldn't resist.

"You just had to say that?" Nathaniel said opening the large door. Annoyed, he went straight to the corner room.

The house was decorated in a more modern style, and had a theatre room. Of course that is where Nathaniel stayed most of the time. Father walked up the stair- case, and up to the grand room. Not many people would come here, that's why there were animals.

Everything about their family was quiet. There were secrets not even Helen knew. Father and his councilors would speak in hushed tones when I was around. They spoke much about the Volturi. What exactly were they? Were they the unjust Vampire coven? Was our clan right, or wrong?

Helen unpacked her things placing them in the right places, and then retiring to the window bench to read. She had no other teens to hang out with, so she didn't know many things of the real world. What would it be like to leave, and visit the Volturi? Unknown. Nathaniel probably heard my thoughts.

"Tonight we will have a large party," Father said, "Be ready." He looked at Nathaniel, then to me. This meant that he would watch me. Helen's 5000th birthday, and her brother would ruin all of the fun.

Volturi—

"Tonight the house of Vladimir will host a party," Aro said looking at Jane.

"You will crash the party, and bring me news of all of their dealings. Find out if Helen is alive, and if so, bring her. If what I ask is too much, there will be consequences."

"What if we are outnumbered?" Jane asked calculating how many would be there.

"If you are, just get the news!" He was angry now, and that was her cue to leave.

Walking past the desk, Jane was hungry, so she decided they needed a road snack. Gesturing for Alec to grab the lady behind the desk. Alec walked over to her, dreading the job, placing his sharp teeth into her beautiful neck. He brought some blood to Jane, hoping she would be satisfied.

Alec stepped into the BMW and turned the key, starting the engine. A few rays of sun came through the clouds, but he didn't mind. Jane, his sister, was one of the "important" members of the Voltuery. He was just the pageboy. Why he wasn't "important," was because her gift was for evil. His was just simple, and could be used for good. Aro was pleased with her, and not so much with him.

Vladimir—

Preparing for the party took three hours. Monique insisted that Helen look the best she possibly could. This meant a satin dress, perfect hair, and stilettos. Monique was a fashion designer before she was bitten. She lived in a pent house suite in Paris. She ruled the fashion world, being the inventor of corsets. She also invented hoop skirts. Whenever Helen had a question about fashion, she would ask Monique. By now, all the information had registered, but Monique still liked to do things for me. She had never had a daughter of her own, so I became her adopted daughter.

Walking down the hall, her father used his gift, to have me come to his study. I listened, and followed his voice in my head. Opening the big oak door, he said,

"Helen. Today is your one-thousandth birthday. Be sure to note that it is also the one 1000th anniversary of your mother's death as well." he said Pausing to drink a glass of blood, I took my seat in the red chair in front of his desk. "I have made arrangements for you to marry Francisco Frères. He is the adopted son of my advisor, and brother. I expect you to comply."

I nodded, head down. He had not yet dismissed me, so I stayed. Father drank his blood, and then said, "Tonight you shall meet him," He furrowed his brow, then said, "I think it would be unfair of me to betroth you without a first glance of the lad. That is all, you may leave."

I then stood, and walked over to the door, opening it gracefully. (Closing it loudly.) My shoes made a sound that echoed throughout the house. Just perfect.

Volturi—

Pulling up the driveway, Jane reminded Alec to make himself scarce. Sick of advice, he decided to do his own thing. Jane walked up like she was the most important one on the guest list. (Act scarce) Yeah right. Alec just walked up casually, and was let into the house before Jane.

There were chandeliers, with candles, and a strange room with a disco ball. Bollywood music was playing, and everyone in the crowd was occupied. Circling the room, Alec saw someone who he had never seen before. She vanished. Walking closer, she appeared, and then vanished. He soon lost the cause of the mission, and started looking for the lady. Her black hair glowed impossibly. After looking for quite some time, he relaxed, and turned around. Just as he turned around, there she was.

"Why are you watching me?" The lady said, mysteriously.

"When I saw you, I became curious of your glowing black hair, and your face so pale." She smiled, and blushed. He grinned, and then she said,

"Why thank you. My name is Helen, what's yours?" She said curiously. When she said Helen, he remembered what he was here for, but then forgot, when he looked into her eyes.

"My name is Alec. And might I say, you have a beautiful name." She smiled, and laughed and said,

"Well thank you." This was his cue to ask her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" ,

"Yes thank you."

He led her onto the dance floor, and started dancing. It was a slow dance, and he let her headrest on his shoulder. She was no doubt prettier than Jane, and a much better dance partner. The song was long, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Meanwhile, Jane was looking at him, wondering why he was dancing with her. She found a dance partner, and made her way to him. He didn't notice her, but she was going out of her way, to get his attention. Helen noticed her, and said,

"I'm sorry, did you want to dance with him?" She gave up her partner, and walked to the refreshment table.

"Did you know who you were getting romantic with?" Jane said scolding her brother.

"Someone prettier than you, her name is Helen." His last word floated off his mouth like a dream.

Vladimir—

Helen hummed the song, as she filled her glass with punch. The drink was sour, and she spit it out, she had forgotten that she only drank blood. Her brother came up, and said,

"Who was it you were dancing with?" His face was stern, and she waited until he calmed down.

"His name is Alec." She said happily.

"Alec who?" He said confused.

"He just said Alec." He frowned, and said,

"Go to your room."

Helen walked up to her room, and put her night things on, and walking out onto the balcony. She leaned across the rail, and looked at the tall oak tree. How long did it take for that tree to grow?

Volturi—

Alec walked outside for fresh air, and so did Jane and her little gang. He followed them for a while, and then walked off by himself. He walked up to a tree stump, and heard someone.

"Alec, where is he?" As if on queue, he climbed up the tree, ending up right in front of Helen.

"Right here," He said with a joking grin on his face.

"How did you know where I am?" She asked tying her robe closed.

"I didn't." She smiled, and said,

"Nathaniel finds out he'll—"

"He won't." He said interrupting.

"Excuse me, did you just interrupt me?" She said questioning him.

"Maybe," She laughed, and then he said, "Maybe not."

Perplexed, Helen smiled, and said,

"Well then, maybe, you should leave," She held firm to her word, and said,

"Yes, leave now." She said as if rehearsing the line.

"One more thing," He said leaning over the rail, giving her a kiss. "Meet me tomorrow at the Grape Vine Inn." He said then climbing down.

Alec walked to the BMW, happy for the first time, and not angry. Jane was sitting on the hood, and wasn't very happy.

"Wipe that smile off your face," She opened the car door, and finished saying, "Where were you?" Alec grinned, and she said, "You are never happy, your not supposed to be. What really happened?"

"Well, I spoke to Helen," He paused to get Jane's attention. "You know, the daughter of Vladimir." Jane was puzzled.

"Didn't Vladimir kill all of his children?" Jane said with a child's voice. A voice tone she had not used very often.

"Not this one he didn't. She has a twin brother…" He was having fun with this. "Nathaniel." Jane was now baffled. She had danced with Nathaniel.

"You're making this up!" Jane said not to be too inconspicuous.

"No, it is true. Do you know Nathaniel?" Alec asked just for fun. Jane could lie if she wanted too.

"What does this have to do about Helen?" She said tired of her little charade.

"Steffen, Vladimir's right hand man, his brother, wants Helen to marry his son." He opened the car door, and started the engine, while Jane got into the car.

"Helen Brae. The dark one fell in love with Vladimir. Long story short, they got married, had twins. The first one, Nathaniel, was a quiet one. But, Helen, the daughter, killed her mother with her strength. Vladimir won't let her forget that. Meanwhile, Aro also loved Helen. That is, until he found his soul mate. They have a hall, in Romania. I think we should check it out."

Jane was quiet for a while, then said,

"Your not that bad for a bastard." She put her seat belt on, and said, "Safety first."

Vladimir—

"Oh, Monique, I wish you could have met him!" Helen said with joy.

"I've never heard of a happy hybrid!" Monique said, "Most of your kind are powerful enough to destroy whole villages. Not betrothals."

"Oh, Monique, lighten up! He was so dashing. Not too pale, with dark brown hair, deep red eyes. Tall Handsome." She sat one her bed, and thought up more things to add to her list.

"Stop being a hooligan! Your father won't be happy." Monique said with a stern face.

"That's all right, he never is!" Helen said happily.

"You are just like your mother." Monique said kissing Helens forehead.

"Is that a good thing? Oh, could you cover for me? I need to go to the Grape Vine Inn. He's going to meet me there." Monique didn't like this, but she said,

"Fine. But when you are with your father, double the attitude of a real vampire."

Helen went out of the room, and Monique finished putting things away. She said to herself,

"Something big is going to happen."

Helen went to her father's office, and spoke to him. She was his only gem. She looked exactly like her mother. How he missed her mother. Sometimes it was hard to bear. But as long as His daughter was content, he was fine. Nathaniel was his only heir. He and his father could pass as twins. They were his pride and glory.

When she came out, she went to the garage, and selected the nice cherry red Ferrari. Simply bliss. My brother wished he had a sports car. Monique gave me the car for my 1000th birthday. Nathaniel had to settle with one million dollars in cash. Speeding down the road, I thought about what I was about to do. _You just met him last night Helen. Are you sure you want to meet him again? Is it wise? Aren't you supposed to be swooning over Francisco today? That would not be fun at all. Alec is kind, and humorous. Not serious like other cold ones. I think I would prefer to be with him than Francisco. What am I doing? You hardly know him. _I started to turn around, when I made eye contact with Alec.

Volturi—

Alec walked up to the window, gesturing for Helen to come in. Closing the window, he made sure Jane was nowhere near. He quickly combed his hair, checked his breath, and came down stairs. Helen was sitting at a table in a small corner with not much light. He smiled, liking her sense of intelligence. I smiled, then said,

"How long have you been here?" He said looking around as if he did not know her at all.

"A long time." Helen said playing along.

"I don't believe we've met," He raised his hand, signaling for the waiter, but Helen pushed it down.

"What did you do that for?" Alec asked enjoying the little charade. Helen smiled. How he loved her smile. Something she did not inherit from her father.

"Does anyone tell you that you have a beautiful smile?" He said ordering the drinks. "What would you like to drink?" Alec asked.

"Are you teasing me?" She said annoyed.

"No, what do you want to drink?" Alec said sincerely.

"Wine." I said trying to find something rich.

"Cold ones who drink fruits blood have brown eyes." He teased.

Alec knew he couldn't hold the secret any longer, so the words spilled out.

"I am Volturi." He sighed, as Helen spit her wine in his face.

"Excuse me, but did you just say, _Volturi?"_ I asked breathless.

"I wanted to tell you, but I figured you'd,"

"That I would what?" Helen said questioning him. "Volturi are selfish, beings who only believe in killing innocent vampires, and receiving power!"

"I understand your concern." Alec said turning cold.

"I have to go," Helen said gathering her things. "If my father found out, he would kill you, and me. There would be no mercy. You know Vladimir."

"Yes, but he isn't here right now." Alec said trying to make her stay.

"Thank you for being honest. I liked that part about you." Helen said leaving the Grape Vine Inn.

Vladimir—

Nathaniel waited in the big room, entertaining a most honored guest. Francisco. Francisco had light brown hair, and was short. He resembled his mother more than his father Steffen. Vladimir became impatient, and was about to leave when Helen sat down. He looked over at her, unimpressed.

"Here is my daughter, Helen." Vladimir said with pride. Francisco's jaw dropped open, and closed, and opened again.

"Helen hello," He was even paler. "My name is French fry—uh Francisco." Helen held back before bursting with laughter, and hiding it by coughing.

"Pleased to meet you Francisco," I said being respectful. "I think we will be great friends."

He forced a fake smile, afraid to stir my father's temper. He was really smart not to give a full smile. My father would have smashed his head off, and have done with it. The usual. Francisco had one sister, and she was quite taken by my brother. Of course he was very much annoyed. I wasn't ready for marriage, not yet. Even the thought was alarming. I remembered Alec. Whenever I had to think of romance. His childish grin his humor. Something every vampire lacked. Right then and there, I realized I was in love with him. He might be Volturi, but he is worth it. Alec proves that the Volturi are kind.

Volturi—

Alec walked in right when someone was killed for the offense of showing himself in front of humans. A man he once knew. Gianna was now a vampire, and very pale. (As if she never was before.) She stared at him, and he did not like that. Her power fit Felix's. Big shot, great ego; was exactly what he looked for. Felix walked over to Gianna, as if she were his. He shot Alec a death glare that meant if he touched her, he would have his head.

"Alec, Jane ensures me you have found one very attractive vampire," Aro said fascinated. "Helen Vladimir." His smile almost made me crack up. Aro looked at Alec peculiarly.

"Why fall in love with Vladimir's only daughter? Fascinating." He said placing his finger tips against his other fingertips. Aro approached this gently, so Alec said,

"I don't know. She is breath taking."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL THINK! I don't mean to be harsh, but… YOU ARE a twin. YOUR KIND ARE SUPPOSED TO BURN WHOLE VILLAGES, NOT DISAGREEMENTS!" Aro took a breath, and continued, "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT HER, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! But, since you are the only one who can speak with her, maybe you should pry into her life, find her fathers secrets, and then I will continue as I have just said." Aro sat on his chair, exhausted from his long lecture. Jane gave Alec a smug exception of her victory. (His favored one.) She was afraid she might lose her place as the favored one.

What had Alec done? All he did was follow his heart. Would it be fair for him to use her? No. It would only make her angrier. He couldn't lose her again. If he did use her, Jane would be angry, and might kill him. He couldn't do it. The cost was too high.

Vladimir—

Monique was very nervous about Helen. She had practically raised her. She was sort of her daughter, and as her mother's sister, she felt a responsibility for her. That day she went to the Inn, and she wished she had convinced her not too.

Nathaniel might keep the secret. Not likely. If Vladimir found out, he would kill every cold one in the world.

"Monique?" Helen called from her room. Monique came to her immediately.

"Yes?" Monique said walking into the room.

"You know, Alec, he's Volturi." The words came out of her like an avalanche.

There was a long silence, and then Helen broke it.

"I don't care what father thinks, it's what I want. I love him." Monique became even more speechless.

"Well, I suppose it would be fine if you weren't the only daughter of Vladimir, that lived." Monique said with good reasoning.

"I know, but he won't find out," Helen said, "I'll be quiet, but will you?" Monique didn't like the idea of holding secrets from Vladimir, but she had gotten herself into this, she might as well finish the business.

"What have I been doing this whole time?" Monique said with her first smile in nearly twenty years.

Helen started to leave, speeding down the road.

Volturi—

Alec decided to find Helen at all costs. Aro looked out the window watching him leave on his "Quest" of some sorts. He was nervous about this. He didn't want another slap on the face.

He raced down the road, and thought about his previous assignment. He had killed an innocent cold one. Of course at Jane's command. He wished he had been nicer. After a while of thought, he realized he was treading on thin ice. Hybrids usually enjoy such things. They never live in guilt. They think of themselves as victorious, and glorious. From now on, how could he just stand back and let the Volturi kill like they do. He would do anything to be with Helen. He could do that.

Alec drove up to the Grape Vine Inn, and he saw down the road, a cherry red Ferrari, to the side of the road. Helen.

Helen was walking over to the inn, when her brother drove up. She looked Alec in the eye, which meant not to pay attention to her.

Vladimir—

Nathaniel opened the car door, and walked up to his sister. She seemed pretty surprised.

"Dad said that you couldn't go wandering off like this. He wants me to watch you."

He noticed Alec, and put his arm around her shoulder. Alec didn't know he was her brother, so he thought he'd make Alec scatter.

"Really, dad doesn't trust me?" I said incredulously. Nathaniel grinned, then said,

"It's not that he doesn't trust you," Chills went up Helen's spine. Did he know? "It's who your with. So that's why he asked me to come with you." Vladimir did not ask him to accompany her, Nathaniel just wanted to spoil every opportunity that Helen had for true love. So far that hadn't worked in their family.

"Fine. Just not all the time." Helen said getting up from the table.

Nathaniel glared at Alec, and walked out. He started the engine and drove home.

"Why were you there?" Nathaniel said demanding the answer. Not feeling like telling him I said innocently,

"Well, I had to pay them for all of the supplies we used for our birthday. And before I could pay you came barging in." We really did need to pay them. But Nathaniel probably wouldn't buy my proposition.**  
><strong>


End file.
